Till The Casket Drops
by YumYumBamon
Summary: Bonnie was dead. Stefan was trapped in a watery grave. Both came together, two lost souls just trying to find a way back home… to the people they loved. Trapped on the other side, Bonnie become a rock for a weary, and fearful Stefan. Who is dying over and over again. Bonnie becomes the reason Stefan stays the course and holds on to his humanity.
1. Coldest Night

**Title: Till The Casket Drops**

**Rating:T **

**Parings: Bonnie/Stefan, Caroline/Jessie, Damon/Elena, Jeremy/Eva**

**Bonnie/Jeremy, Bonnie/Damon(one-sided)**

**Summary:**

**Bonnie was dead. Stefan was trapped in a watery grave. Both came together, two lost souls just trying to find a way back home… to the people they loved. Trapped on the other side, Bonnie become a rock for a weary, and fearful Stefan. Who is dying over and over again. Bonnie becomes the reason Stefan stays the course and holds on to his humanity. Bonnie never meant to fall in love with him, Stefan never meant to fall in love with her. Still, in a short amount of time they did.**

**So what happens when, they are both back from the other side. In the land of the living? When Stefan can't remember being with Bonnie on the other side. Has no idea what she means to him and what he began to mean to her. Bonnie has lost so much in her young life… she will be damn to lose the one person who could truly understand what she went through.**

_**A/N: Well hey there one and all. I promised this chapter would be up by the first week of Feb and I have stay true to it...**_

_**YAY me!**_

_**The chapter is a little short, but i wanted it that way. It set things up nicely for the one to follow. You know what they say it's not quantity it's **_**_quality( though I would rather have more lol) Anyway I hope you all like it :D_**

**_*_**_I did not make the cover art for this fic*****_

* * *

_Bonnie walked towards the tall figure standing in front at the edge of the cliff. They were on their way to him. Soon he would be gone again… but this time he wouldn't be appearing on this side again. Bonnie stood next to the youngest Salvatore in silence as they looked off into the night sky. The moon was high and the light- though pale set his copper hair a glow. For the past three months he had been dying over and over and though she told Jeremy where Stefan thought he was, they had yet to find his body. With any luck, that was about to change._

_" I came to say goodbye" she smiled sadly clasping her hand together._

_Stefan slowly turned towards her, with brooding eyes and a hard sketch frown on his face, " What are you talking about, I just got here?_

_"Jeremy already told them were we are Stefan, Elena and Damon our on their way to you right now. You'll be alive soon."_

_Closing the distance between them he took her cheek in hand forcing her to look up at him once more._

_"What about you?"_

_Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, " Damon and Jeremy are handling it."_

_His frown deepened " No, Damon-" he began to protest. However before he could finish Bonnie cut him off, place her index finger on his lips._

_"Stop, we don't have much time 'll be waking up soon and hopefully for good." She took a step towards him. " Tell me the third thing Stefan."_

_He shook his head " Bon?"_

_She smiled at him, and watched as a tear fell from his her thumbs she wiped away the tears smiling softly at them. She had been so alone before she found out what was happening to him. How he would die and painful death under water. Some how finding his way to the other side… to her. It had been a long three months and even though she had Jeremy to help her through… lying to her friends. She had mist the simple action of touching another person. Stefan had been god sent… and now he was leaving her. With a strong chance that they would never be able to see of touch each other again._

_"I love you, Bonnie" he sighed heavily_

_Her heart jumped as tear feel from her eyes " I love you too. So much."_

_Slowly he stretched his hand towards her cheek, even on the other side she skin was soft " I'm not ready to let you go." He says barely a whisper. That is when he can feel the pull of his live being given back to him._

_She could feel it too, it was as if his body was starting to fade. Soon he would be gone and there would be no one to hold her again. Throwing herself into his arms; she stood on tip-toe. Her lips meeting his, she swallowed his moan as he snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Their tongues teasing, moans pleading, holding on to each other as if to will him to stay. Bonnie opened her eyes suddenly, arms empty as the man she loved was gone._

" Bonnie." A voice came from behind. Bonnie was pulled out of her last memory of him. Tear sprung anew as she turned to face Elena and Caroline. He two best friends, standing in the same room with her… and they could see here.

"Please tell me this is real?" Caroline said eye wide in shock.

"You can see me" Bonnie said to no one particular.

Bonnie couldn't contain her joy any longer as her friends ran to her. Pulling her in for an embrace. Bonnie continued to offer words of thanks for her friends that had done everything they could to help her. Still there was one person… one person who had put more effort than most.

Damon slowly walked up the front steps, crushed that Amara had died. He was sure that he was too late. He could hear the crying of Elena and Vampire Barbie already. He knew he needed to be there for Elena. Knew that she might lose herself if she lost someone else that she loved. That when a familiar scent hit him. It was a mix of sage and cinnamon something only the wit… Damon's eyes flash up taking in the sight in front of him. Elena and Caroline had their backs to him. And in the middle, where her emerald eyes staring back at him…

"Bonnie" he whispered

Elena and Caroline pulled away from her in that moment. Elena beamed at him even Caroline couldn't frown at him. However the only girl he noticed was the one with the green eyes. She slowly made her way up the steps towards the front door where he stood in the foyer. He didn't know what he was feeling. This was the Witch. The one that got on his nerves for so many reasons. The one that wouldn't get off of her high horse to give him a break for his mistakes. The one… that he could depend on to get things done. The person that could get him to listen to reason… even if he didn't want to. Damon had no idea how much Bonnie Bennett meant to him… until it was too late.

Except, now it wasn't too late. She was alive, she was alive standing in front of him… and he felt more than just relief that she was alive once more. Bonnie stretched up on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. Damon eyes widen a bit, could a vampires heart… skip a beat? She squeezed him tightly as he slowly allowed his arms to wrap around her small waist…

"Thank," she whispered " So much Damon… you brought me back just like you promised."

He held her tighter as a small smile formed , she was alive.

" Sure thing witchy" he finally replied pulling away from her. Their eyes meet again and he could see the sincerity there and something… something he wasn't quite willing to identify just yet. He watched as the witch looks around and he frowns… " Lost something BonBon?" he asked

"Where Stefan?"

Damon remembered Jeremy explaining to he and Elena that Stefan and Bonnie were on the other side together. Though Stefan was only there as long as he was dead before being resurrected thanks to his vampirism. Damon had thought nothing of it at the time. But, as he watch the look of worry and fear appear on the witch's features he was starting to wonder if maybe… Stefan and Bonnie had been more than just a comfort for each other as Damon and Jeremy may have thought.

Elena was the one to speak " His in study," she began as Bonnie made her way to him ' Bonnie wait…" but it was too late. Her best friend was gone. Elena eyed the other before they all followed after Bonnie.

Bonnie had just walked into the study stopping abruptly. There he was, standing in front of the fireplace. A drink in hand and his back to her. Would it be silly if she still thought that he had a hot back? Slowly she entered the room. If he had heard her-which he must have because he was a vampire after all. He didn't make it known to her. Stopping when she was just a few feet behind him.

"Stefan?" she said watching as he slowly turned to her. He looked at her for a moment before a smile appeared on his face. Bonnie returned it ten fold.

"Hello" he said. Her state wavered a bit… why was he being so formal. After the past three months and his declaration of love more than two weeks ago. She would have thought he would be over-joyed that she was standing in front of him. That is when she noticed that there wasn't any recognition in his eyes. That he wasn't happy to see her… just being polity. Bonnie's heart started to bet a mile a minute, a sick feel settling in the pit of her stomach. "Who might this pretty little thing be?"

Her heart shattered, he didn't know her. Her smile fell as she took a step back. He frowned in return.

"Sorry pet, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just stating the obvious fact that your pretty" he finished taking a sip from his drink.

"You don't remember me?" she asked, her voice breaking a bit at the end.

Stefan took a moment to really look at her. The eyes, it was something familiar about them. The color, that sad look about them. Like he had seen this all before but he couldn't put his finger on how or when. He shook his head " I have no idea, you look familiar but… for the life of me I can't figure out why."

The others arrive then,noticing the awkward tension in the air. Elena asks if Jeremy would take Bonnie home. But in the end Bonnie opts to have Caroline take her in stead. She takes one more longing look at Stefan. She could see that he was trying to figure out who she was. Could see the gears in his broken memory trying to give her something. However in the end… nothing came back to him. The car ride to her house was a quite one. Caroline didn't think it would be a good idea to leave her alone in that house. Even if she did have her magic back. So she took it upon herself to stay with her newly returned best-friend. After they had dressed for bed, and laid comfortably in Bonnie's bed. Caroline began to tell her what had happen after they had found Stefan. He had already been pulled out by the time they got to the safe. They had found him hold up in some hick-town dive bar.

"I'd never seen him so… crazed. It was like he was more animal than anything."

Bonnie nodded in understand, she had thought the same when she first found Stefan on the other side. It was shortly after she died. Maybe a week or so…

_Bonnie had walked around the Salvatore grounds. She didn't know why she was always hanging around there. Maybe to see Elena being happy. Mostly it was hard to watch her dad. He was… alone. Often times he would just sit on the couch with the TV off for hours. She found that at least hanging around the Salvatore Brooding house she would stay abreast to any news._

_She watched the figure for a moment and it hunched over and not really standing straight. She knew that she was a ghost but it was still scary as shit. Approaching the thing the light hit on the top of the head. She notice the copper hair and knew who it was._

_"Stefan?' she called knowing that she couldn't hear her. So guess how surprised she was when the figured turned and looked at her just as shocked as she was._

_"B…Bonnie?" he asked_

_His voice was raspy and he looked… wet. Drenched in water from head to toe._

_"I… I've been calling for her" he pointed into the window where Elene and Damon sat on the couch… kissing. " B…but she didn't answer."_

_Oh no, she thought as she went to knell next to him as he crotched closer to the side of the house. She ran a soothing arm down the side of his own. After a few minutes of this action he seemed to relax a bit turning closer into her direction._

_"That, that's because your dead Stefan. Elena won't be amble to hear you, no one will."_

_His eyes widen at the news but he only nodded his head in understanding. Bonnie however had a question of her own. " How did you die?"_

_"Water," he sighed before starting again " He found me, apparently I was his doppelgänger and he wanted me out-of-the-way. So he locked me into a safe and pushed me over into the lake by the Gilbert cabin… " his words dropped off as he heard laughter coming from inside of the house. They had both looked up to find Damon and Elena now kissing in front of the window. Taking him by the hand Bonnie pulled him away from the scene as she could clearly see the anguish in his eyes there._

_" Come with me Stefan."_

_"Where are we going?" he asked turning away from the house as he followed her._

_" I'm going to show you the perks of being on the other side."_

"Still," Caroline continues pulling her out of the memory " After a few days, he was back to himself. Well, kind of. Now he is more like a mixture between Ripper Stefan and Saint Stefan if that makes sense?"

When Bonnie didn't answer Caroline turned towards her friend. She stopped her protest as she notice the look in her eyes. Had she said something wrong? Maybe she was missing Jeremy? As a tear escaped down her cheek Caroline shot up pulling bonnie into her arms.

" Look at me, here I am going on and on about Stefan. And your finally home. We should be celebrating or at the very least I should be listening to you go one about what it was like being there? Or not if you don't really want to talk about it."

Bonnie just shook her head, " I'm fine Care, I'm just happy to be alive."

It was particularly true. Bonnie was happy to have returned from the other side unharmed and with her full powers. She should be happy that Silas was dead. That she and her friends were all safe and on the same plan. Even thought she knew she should be happy. She couldn't find the joy; not without him. The last three months had been the best and the worst of her life. Worst because she was a ghost; no one could see her or speak to her except for Jeremy. With the exception of Grams she had been completely alone. It was the best, because she was really starting to think that she would never make it back. Than Stefan appeared and everything changed.

She had seen a side to him that few got to see. There time together had meant something to her. It had meant something to him. Even if he couldn't remember… she did. Bonnie didn't just want to give it up. She didn't want to walk away and forget about what they had been… what they could be. She would fight to make him love her, she would hope that he could feel for her what he felt before. She wouldn't give up until she and Stefan were together… on this side. Bonnie sat up now wiping away the tear on her cheek.

"I think it's time for a change."

Caroline frowned " What kind of change?'

Bonnie smiled devious " How would you feel about giving me a make-over. I'm alive Care, it's about time I started living."

Caroline's eyes widen as she clapped her hands together bouncing on the bed " Oh hell yes! I live for makeover"

Bonnie laughed along with her friend as Caroline pulled her out of the bed and into the bathroom; apparently they would start the makeover tonight with a hair cut. Tomorrow they would go shopping, as Bonnie got comfortable with the idea of Caroline cutting her hair she couldn't help but think that this was all for a good cause…

Bonnie Sheila Bennett was going to make Stefan Salvatore fall in love with her. Again.

* * *

_**A/N : I think this is going to be fun to write. Especially that Stefan is going to be a bit more playful and not as brooding as he normally is. ( I always love Paul when he plays Ripper or Bad-Boy Stefan lol)**_

_**So, Bonnie has made up her mind that she is going to make Stefan remember their love... but one question remains.**_

_**How did he lose it in the first place?**_

_**We will find out soon, Silas may be dead but you never know. Tessa maybe around some where. :D**_

_**Review ,REview ,REView ,REVIew ,REVIEw ,REVIEW! lol**_

_**I love it when you do, I'm always wanting to know what people think. That's all for now guys and like always...**_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	2. Belvedere

**I'm on a roll today :D**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

He was bored, out of his mind bored. Since his apparent "rising from the dead" he had been stuck in his home with his brother and his ex/ brother's current girlfriend. Elena had been nice enough, eager to help him get his memory back… to no avail. He wasn't sure if he wanted his memories back if it meant he would have to relive the hurt that - he must have felt. When Elena chose his brother over him. No, he didn't want that. He want fun. He wanted adventure, most of all… he wanted a drink.

Stefan grunted softly as he pulled his body up towards his hands. Being stuck in a house with very little to do. He thought he could take his mind off his growing thirst by doing some chin ups. The tightening of his abdomen and in his arms, was a pleasing distraction… but not enough to take his mind off the growing need for blood. He had barely believed Damon when he told him what he was. Vampires, didn't exist. To his shock after a car crash they had gone through to prove he was indeed a creature of the night. Stefan found that he like the idea of being what he was. He would never get sick, never grow old, never lose his hot body. He was faster, stronger and better than any human. He had yet to see a bad side to what he was yet. As he continued his exercises, he heard the light footfalls as someone approached the study.

Elena appeared around the corner, smiling at him. Leaning against the door she watched as he continued . Looking at her; he could see why he had fallen for her. She was beautiful, tall, lean. If he was a romantic- which he wasn't sure that he wasn't. He would go so far as saying breath- taking. However, knowing what he did. Or what Elena had told him. Their relationship was over, and she was with his brother.

Her lose.

"So, how many have you done?"

Stefan grinned wickedly as he brought his chin up to the door seal again.

"Not sure, I stopped counting after 350." He said falling to his feet gracefully. Elena entered now and stood by the window. Stefan for his part just watched her for a moment. Than decided that he would have a shot of his brother bourbon.

" You seem in high spirits." Stefan said as he took a sip going to stand next to her.

Elena nods as she stole the glass from Stefan, bring the rim of the glass to her lips she took a sip.

"I have every reason to be. Your home, Bonnie is alive and Silas is dead. I don't have a reason to feel anything but joy at the moment." She sighed happily handing the glass back to him.

At the mention of her name, Stefan saw her. Last night she had seemed so happy to see him. Elena said it was because they had been friends. Still, there was something more than just that of a girl happy to see her friend. Bonnie looked elated- albeit briefly. For a moment, she looked like a girl looking at the man she was in love with. However, Elena nor anyone else for that matter; had said anything of him and Bonnie being romantically involved… which was a shame. She was a sight to see. While Elena seemed to have a more classic standers of beauty. Bonnie was… exotic. As cliché as it was to say, from her green eyes to her crocked mouth. Nothing about her was traditional, she was the exception to regular beauty. Stefan had a feeling that to be with her, would be like a wild-fire. Chaotic perhaps but mighty thrilling.

He took a sip from the cup as the burning in his throat returned.

" So what do you want to do today?" Elena asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Caroline called. She wanted me to help her with some party she is planning for Bonnie and I. I told her I didn't want a party but I would help her throw it for Bonnie."

Elena chuckled " Yeah, you were never one for a party. Caroline brought it out of you though." Elena said sadly turning her gaze back towards the window.

Stefan raised a brow but said nothing. He was starting to see why, they didn't last. Elena was with Damon, still there would be moments when he caught her looking at him. Like she was remembering what they had… like she wanted it again. However, according to her. She had made the choice of being with Damon. It seemed selfish to want him and yet and still be with his brother. He wasn't sure how his old-self would handle things. New Stefan didn't want to worry about things he couldn't change. This Stefan wanted to have fun, wanted to drink ,wanted to party.

"I guess I should go get dress and head over to Caroline's."

Elena smiled sadly and nods her head. Stefan took that as his cue to leave. He had no time for brooding, it was a new day and there were things to do. So after a quick shower and changing his clothes. He hopped into his car and proceeded to Caroline's… or so he thought. He had been given directions to her house over the phone , once he pulled into the driveway. He headed up the steps towards the front door. He knocked once and waited for a moment. The neighborhood, didn't seem familiar but he had a feeling that he was in the wrong place… for some reason of the other.

"Stefan?" a voice called from behind.

Turning Stefan came face to face with green eyes. His own eyes widen as Bonnie looked up at him. He didn't miss the happiness that dance just beneath the surface. She looked… amazing. Gone was the her long dark locks. Instead, Bonnie sported a very appealing bob. Her arms were exposed as she wore a sapphire tank top with beading around the neck of it. Tight jeans hugged her hips , appealingly. If he had thought she was pretty the other night, she was a bombshell now.

"Bonnie, you look…"

"Amazing!" Caroline sang-song as she appeared behind Bonnie her purse in nods speechless as Caroline clapped her hands in excitement, nudging Bonnie a bit. "See I told you, you look hot Bonnie. Jeremy would be an idiot not to want to tap that."

Bonnie frowned at her before giggling a bit. Stefan frowned. Jeremy was Elena's brother; there was no way in the world that baby would be able to handle a woman like Bonnie. Though he wasn't sure why the idea of those two bothered him at all. They had been an item not to long ago… still Stefan couldn't picture the two of them fitting.

"You do look amazing Bonnie, you'll be beating them all off with a stick." He said with a wink.

Stefan saw the blood flow to her cheeks, and he was somewhat proud of himself. That he could get a blush from her.

" I'll need you two to knock it off now. It's just a hair cut."

Caroline rolled her eyes, as she looked at her friend again. " Bonnie, you hot. You are going to have to deal with it. Now, I have to go and get all the supplies for you welcome home party." Caroline now directed her gaze towards Stefan. " I need you to keep Bonnie occupied while I get everything ready."

He could think of one or two things that would keep them both very occupied.

"Where would the lady like to go?" he asked, deciding to get his mind out of the gutter.

" Let's go to The Grill, I am hungry."

Smiling, Stefan extend his arm. When Bonnie took a hold of it, it felt… good. Winking back at Caroline he walked bonnie to his car. The Grill was one of the places he had frequent with Damon upon his return so he knew the way well. Once Bonnie was safely inside, Stefan made his way to the Mystic Falls hang out. The car ride was a quite one, not uncomfortable just quite. Sneaking a peek over at the girl, he caught her looking at him curiously…

"What?" he asked

Bonnie shook her head, " Nothing I was just wondering?"

"Wondering how it's possible I'm this good-looking" grinning wickedly, Bonnie for her part rolled her eyes thought she was smiling.

"Wondering what you remember, I mean when you were trapped in that safe?"

Stefan shook his head, " Not much really, I remember the water filling my lungs. Remember how, weak I felt trying to break the door open. Still, there seems to be huge chucks missing from that, and from my past. Damon and Elena think it might be something magically."

Bonnie nods her head thoughtfully, " I was thinking the same, but the only witch that lives in this town is… well, me. Seeing as I've recently risen from the dead. I think it is safe to cross me off the list."

"Short list." He muttered

Bonnie stretched out her hand and placed it over Stefan's that held onto the stick-shift.

"We'll figure out a way to get your memories back Stefan. I promise you that"

Stefan looked at her again and he was surprised, that sadness from the night before. It had returned now, she really did want to help him. Still, it seemed to be more than just wanting to help a friend. It frustrated him, why was it bothering so much… Bonnie being sad. He didn't like it, he found that he liked to hear her laugh, like the sight of blush coming to her cheeks. He wanted to see her happy… he wanted to be the one to do it. But why was that?

"Till than, let go have some fun." He added with a wink. His heart shored as she laughed sitting back in her seat. She was content, being there with him. He was quickly finding that he was just as content being with her.

One drink had turned to two. Two drinks had turned to four. Four drinks had turned to four more. Stefan sat back with his shot of Belvedere watching as Bonnie was dancing with some girls that she had gone to high school with. They had been at The Girl for hours and Bonnie was letting lose. She hadn't meant to drink so much. Still, Stefan had pour them shot, after shot of the expensive vodka- after he compelled their waitress to give them a few bottles for free. She had glared at him disapprovingly but Stefan wagged his finger at her…

" We just came back from the dead, no judging."

Bonnie laugh saying that they would being paying for their food at least. Which Stefan had conceded on. After a burger, some shots, curly-fries, another shot and another. Bonnie was feeling very good. She waved happily to Matt who was working behind the counter. Matt smiled happily back at her, happy to see her alive and doing very well. The Grill had turned into a small club after a few hours. With Stefan playing DJ. She looked over to him now, he was talking to the waitress. The girl with short brown hair had giggled to whatever it was that Stefan was saying to her. Bonnie's eyes narrowed a moment before she shook the jealousy off. Stefan didn't remember that they had fallen in love. He did see her as any ting other than one of Elena's hot friends. Still, it bothered her to see him flirting with the girl…

* * *

_" I hate him." Stefan spat as he sat next to Bonnie. He was dead… again. However, his thoughts had been on Elena and had brought him back to the boarding house. Where he found, both Elena and Damon making love. The thing that bothered him the most was, according to Bonnie. A ghost, goes to the place if someone there was thinking about him. So either his smug brother was thinking, how he had finally gotten Elena away from him or…_

_" No you don't." Bonnie said , they were walking around the college campus aimlessly after checking in on Caroline. Apparently she and a guy name Jessie were studying for… something._

_"I could hate him."_

_Bonnie smiled shaking her head, " Perhaps, but it wouldn't last very long."_

_Stefan eyes widen, " What makes you so sure?"_

_Bonnie stopped walking than and face Stefan head one, " Because, even after everything. All the shit Damon has put you and Elena and all of us through. You never truly give up on him. You love him, he is you brother; your family. Having him in your life is important to you and you will never stop hoping for the best for him. You will never stop believing that even after all the bad, he can't redeem himself. Because you see something that the rest of us miss. That's why you will never hate him, or turn your back on him. It would mean rejecting a part of yourself forever. I don't see you doing that anytime soon."_

_Stefan stared at her in awe for a moment before a grin appears on his face, " Don't act like you know me Bennett."_

_Bonnie chuckles " Hard thing to do Salvatore, seeing as we are so similar."_

_Stefan took Bonnie's hand in his. Bring it up to his lips he placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. __"Never change Bonnie B."_

_"I don't plan on it."_

* * *

Bonnie shook her head a bit as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she was greeted by ice blue eyes. Bonnie smiled as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Damon"

Damon, chuckled as he pulled the petite girl away from him. "Someone seems happy to see me, and she's drunk no less. You're bring back so many memories of my college days witchy" he said wiggling his eyes brows only Damon knew how.

"Perv"

"Always and forever," his eyes left hers looking around the crowed dinner. " Caroline said I would find you and Stefan here. Apparently you two should have been at Withmore two hours ago. Where is my brother hiding anyway?"

Bonnie frowned, "He's not hiding; his right over… there?" she question as she pointed to their now empty table.

Damon tilted his head to the side in question, " How much did you drink again?"

Scowling at him, Bonnie marched toward their table. Her jacket as well as Stefan's was still there. Still, there was no sign of him. Then it hit her…

"He must have went off with that waitress." She muttered.

Damon's eyes widen in alarm. Spinning her around, Bonnie felt the contents of her stomach jumble a bit. "Please don't do that again. " She cried holding on to her lower abdomen.

"What did the girl look like? this is important Bonnie."

That sobered her up, concentrating she thought. " She had short, dark hair. A pixie cut, she was in her uniformer… oh, she had a red flower in her hair."

Damon nods he rose up to his full height. Bonnie watched as he seemed to be looking around the room. Something caught his attention because just like that he was gone. Bonnie blinked and hoped that she would be able to follow him. She took Stefan's jacket and ran in the direction she thought she saw Damon go. Walking into the storage room , Bonnie gasped. There laid the girl, bleeding from her neck. Her eyes traveled towards Damon who held his brother back. Yelling at him that he couldn't do this, that he would loss control and the blood lust would take over. Stefan for his part didn't seemed crazed. The veins from his eyes were gone. The only evidence that he had anything to do with the body; was the blood that was on the corners of his mouth.

Dropping the jacket, Bonnie used her magic to seal the door. With another chant she made it so that no one could hear what was said inside. Kneeling next to the girl she was relived to find that she was very much alive. Placing her hand over the girl wound; Bonnie began to heal in. In a matter of seconds the wound closed. Standing, Bonnie approached Damon and Stefan…

"Damon, let him go."

Damon turned to her now " Are you crazy or something, he'll go after her again."

Bonnie shook her head, " This isn't Ripper Stefan. If it had been, you would have found a corpse in her. I held her wounds. You take her out the back door. I'll clean up in here and then we will head home."

Damon seemed as if he was about to protest but Bonnie placed a calm hand on his shoulder. " Trust me, please"

He frowned, he had known Jugdey long enough to known that hurting an innocent was a big no no. So why was it that he didn't see anger in her eyes. He saw compassion… for Stefan. She was worried about him, it was plain to see. If the table had been turned, he knew for a fact that she would have lite his ass on fire. What in the fuck was going on? Sighing he took a step back, releasing his hold on his kid brother.

"You sure about this? He asked once more leaning down to whisper into her ear, though she was sure that Stefan could hear him.

"Go, Damon. I can handle Stefan."

Both Damon and Stefan raised an eyebrow. However, Damon didn't say another word as he lifted the girl off the floor and speed out the back door. Once closed Bonnie locked it, looking around she grabbed some old rags, a bottle of bleach and a bucket. After filling it with water and adding the bleach Bonnie got on her hands and knees and began to scrub the blood off the floor.

"Bonnie, let me-"

"No, I'll get to you in a minute." She said harshly as she continued at her task. After a few minutes she was able to get rid of all traces of the blood off the floor. With a whisper the rags lite up in a flame and just as quickly it and the flames were gone. She turned towards Stefan now, hands on her hips. He didn't look away, he didn't look ashamed. No, Stefan stared her down just as hard as she did him. Taking a step towards him, she closed the space between them.

"You could have killed her."

"But I didn't." He retorts

"But you could have."

"No I wouldn't"

Bonnie scoffs crossing her arms, " Really?"

"I know that I'm dangerous, I know how easy it would have been to drain her dry. How much I wanted to do it, but I stopped myself. Damon, Elena, Caroline, you; all of you have told me what I could do. How I would lose control. Maybe that was true if I were the old me, but this version of Stefan… would not kill. This version of Stefan has control over his blood lust. I'm not the Ripper… but you knew that."

Bonnie frowned as Stefan began to circle her, " I may not remember everything. But I have learned and remembered enough to know that witches don't tolerate the killing of innocent. You walked in here, you saw what had happened. Still, you knew that I hadn't lost control." Stefan was behind her now, gently he tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned forward. Bonnie tried to calm her heart- that was beating a mile a minute. However, having him this close to her. It was stirring things, things she was desperate to feel from him again.

" How did you know?" he whispered running his nose against the shell of her ear.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, " Because I know you," she began breathlessly before clearing her thought. " Because we are friends."

"Are we? Are we just friends Bonnie?" he asked, as he softly kissed her behind her ear. "Or were we more than that?" placing another kiss lower on her neck.

She couldn't think, not with his lips on her neck. Not with him kissing her, not when all she wanted to do was turn and kiss him on his lips. Would it feel the same? When they had kissed on the other side. His lips seemed soft to her, would they still be soft. Bonnie was about to cave when she heard her phone. Reluctantly, and with a bit of relief she when to her jacket that housed her phone. Pulling it out she answered without looking at the caller Id.

" Bonnie. Shelia. Bennett." Caroline's voice boomed from the other end. " If you and that good for nothing Salvatore don't get down here for your party. There will be hell to pay."

Bonnie sighed rolling her eyes, " I'm on my way mom."

"Good, see you soon." She chirped happily before hanging up. Smirking, Bonnie leaned down to grab Stefan's jacket. Turning she faced him , tossed it at him. Which he caught mid-air.

"Go home Stefan. I think you've had enough fun for one night; we'll talk tomorrow." She said turning towards the back door that lead to the alleyway. Stefan however had other plans in mind as he blocked her exit.

"You didn't answer my question Bonnie?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, " I said we will talk later, right now I need to get over to Withmore before Caroline blows a gasket and you need to go home."

Stefan invaded her space again. Leaning down, he looked her in the eye. " I want the truth Bonnie, something happened between us. Something is here," he said pointing between the two of them, " I want to know what it is I'm feeling and why I can't remember it."

She nods now, her eyes softening. "I promise, I will tell you everything… tomorrow."

Bonnie waited for him, saw that he was debating whether to let her leave or to force it out of her. And she knew that the way he may have planned would have been quite enjoyable. However, he stepped to the side and allowed her to leave. So without another word, just a weak smile she stepped out into the alleyway. For good measure she locked the door behind her. As she began to make her way towards her car, she heard clapping coming from behind her.

"I must say, that didn't take nearly as long as I thought."

Bonnie frown and turned towards the voice. A woman stepped out of the shadows, her tan skin and dark curly hair flowed freely over and past her shoulders. She walked in a long greece gown and from what Bonnie could tell, the woman wasn't wearing any shoes.

"I'm sorry."

"I mean taking his memories of the doppelganger was one thing, but when I realized he had forgotten you as well." She shrugged her shoulder " I guess it doesn't really matter, he seems smitten. Well done."

Bonnie began to walk towards the woman but was stopped as the woman had thrown up a barrier . "You took Stefan's memories?"

She smiled and nods, " I did, feel free to thank me."

Bonnie growled " Why?"

The woman's smile only grew, " Let's just say, I want to make it a fair fight."

Bonnie frowned, " What do you me-" However the woman and the barrier was gone. Bonnie looked around, her head turning from one side of the alley to the other. But there was no sign of her. Bonnie really wished that she could have resemblance of a normal life for longer than a hot second before some witch with questinable fashion sense came to mess everything up. Still the facts were clear. It had been a witch that had taken Stefan's memories. But who was she, and what the hell did she mean by 'a fair fight.' Quickly, Bonnie reached for her phone dialed the number. It rang twice before the person that she needed answered the other end.

"We have a problem."

* * *

_**N/A: Guys, I am seriously loving all the love you are sending these stories my way. Like truly you are all so awesome and thank you so much for all the follows, reviews, likes and loves. Leni18,-you post a comment in every story and update that that I write... and I love you for it. Yes, this fic will defiantly have it's fun moment. Since TVD is all sorts of messy right now. I'm really hope you like this update... but i'm sure you will tell me lol. The Cuteness- I think Ripper Stefan is so much fun, don't get me wrong I love Stefan in general but it's always fun, to see a good boy go bad every once and a while. I find he has a bite to him and I love him all the more for it.**_

_**So, this chapter is really jumping in there huh. A shirtless Stefan, and new and improved Bonnie, a drop of Bamon and some Stefonnie kissey time. Fun times here we come lol. **_

_**I loved writing this chapter, all though it is almost four in the morning my time and I'm dead tired. It was still a blast to write and it just poured out of me. I seriously could have kept going but... I'm tried as hell you guys lol. **_

_**So i'm sure you all know how the mystery woman is... but who do you guys think it is that Bonnie made her "We have a problem" call to?**_

_**Let me know in the comment, and tell me what you think of the chapter. Read, Review,Review, and Review some more you guys. I'll be waiting lol. Now that all my stories ( for the most part) are updated I will be working on The Luxe ( a Bamon, Kennett) story. If you follow me on tumblr you know it's a mix of the The Luxe, book series, The Heirs ( a Korean tv show) and GG . If you didn't ... well now you know. My link to my tumblr is on my Author page if you want a little more detail about this story. So nervous because it will be my first stab at the Kennett dynamic... fingers crossed that I don't fuck that up lol.**_

_**Alright you guys, I am off to bed now. Thanks so again and as always...**_

_**Happy Reading.**_


End file.
